Sweet Memories!
by The Lightning Flash
Summary: My first fic. Left up as proof that anyone can improve. The Lightning Knights have to handle a lot of responsibility, so what happens if they lose their memory?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is the first time I have done anything like this. I'll post the rest of the story if I get some positive feedback. Please review!

Ace Lightning, foremost of the Lightning Knights & defender of the weak & innocent, stood outside the haunted house, looking around uncertainly. It hadn't been this quiet here in a long time. He stiffened as he heard weird laughter fill the air. _Fear? I was expecting Kilobite._

"You fool, Lightning!" scoffed Fear, emerging from the gloom "What in the third dimension inspired you to come here by yourself?" Noticing Anvil & Googler joining Lord Fear, Ace was beginning to wonder that himself. _Stupid human emotions! You're getting into more trouble than Sparx! _Trying to bluff his way out, Ace asked "What makes you so sure I'm here alone?"

"I have spies everywhere, Lightning. None of your pathetic sidekicks are here to save you!"

"You're right Fear," came a voice "there are no _pathetic_ sidekicks here!"

"Sparx!" said Fear & Ace at the same time. She dropped down next to Ace.

"Want some advice about fighting on impulse from an expert?" she asked Ace

"Uh . . . Sure"

"Don't do it!" With that, she flipped up onto Anvil. With a foot on each shoulder, she crouched down & covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess Who?"

"YARGH! Anvil not like dark! Anvil crush you, puny Lightning Knight!" Raising his arm above his head, Anvil was about to bring his namesake down on Sparx, but she jumped out of the way in the nick of time & the huge block of metal crashed down on the unfortunate Anvil instead.

Meanwhile, Ace had launched a full-scale attack on Fear, forming a huge ball of lightning & pelting it at him.

"Ahhhhh!" Fear fell back & nearly collided with Googler, who bounced out of the way.

"Googler's gonna getcha, Lightning!" He giggled, curling into a ball & launching himself at Ace, who was busy batting at Googler's glove puppets, Zip & Snip. Googler was stopped midair, however, by a burst of hot pink lightning from Sparx's weapon, the sword of Jacob.

"Thanks Sparx."

"Don't sweat it Ace, you've done the same for me a bunch of times!"

A bolt of green energy from Lord Fear's staff interrupted them.

"Humiliate my Lord, will you?" Demanded Staff head.

"Shut it, stick!" Snapped Fear. "I was _not_ humiliated!"

"Right m' Lord!"

"Maybe you weren't Fear, but you will be!" Ace fired at him with both barrels.

"Congratulations, Sparxy! You've just won a one way trip to White Hot Oblivion!"

Sparx whirled around to find Lady Illusion clinging to the wall behind her & holding one of her explosive crystal balls. She hurled it at Sparx with all the force that unbridled hatred can bring. It blew up with an amazing amount of force, sending Sparx crashing into the side of the ice-cream van parked nearby. She slid to the ground & lay there, motionless.

"Sparx!" yelled Ace, still battling Fear.

Seeing an opportunity & grabbing it with both of his bony hands, Fear leered at Ace

"This is all _your_ fault, Lightning! If you hadn't come here without telling anyone, she wouldn't be hurt!" It wasn't necessarily true, but Ace's new found emotions weren't about to let him think that. Ace was overcome with guilt. Lady Illusion, unable to stand the look on Ace's face, disappeared.

"Humph! Typical!" Muttered Staff Head, noticing.

"What?" snapped Fear. This seemed to break the hold he had over Ace. With a quick glance at the motionless Sparx, he summoned up all the anger he needed to wipe out Fear. Rising into the air a few meters, he blasted Lord Fear until his energy dropped by 50. This was enough for Fear, who skulked back into the haunted house.

"Until the next time, Ace Lightning!"


	2. Confusion!

"Sparx?" Ace was kneeling next to her prostrate form. "Sparx, can you hear me?"

With a groan, Sparx sat up, one hand supporting herself & the other held to her head.

Ace gave her a relieved grin, "Thought we'd lost you . . . Again."

As he said this, Sparx looked up at him. Her other hand fell to her side & her mouth dropped open in shock. Then she did something Ace had never seen or heard her do in all the time he had known her. She screamed!

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHH!" It was loud & long & _extremely_ high pitched. Ace clamped his hands to his ears, trying to block out the sound. He eventually gave up, & clamped a hand over her mouth instead.

"Sparx! What are you doing?!"

Sparx closed her mouth & stumbled back, a look of sheer terror on her face. Ace glanced over his shoulder to see what was scaring her so much, but there was no one there. The second he had turned around Sparx had bent down & grabbed a stick off the ground. When he turned back, she was holding it in both hands & pointing it at his chest, shaking like a leaf. Ace almost laughed.

"What are you doing with a stick? You're trained in like a bazillion forms of hand & body combat, & you have a sword!" Glancing around, Ace saw the Sword of Jacob lying on the ground a few feet away. "Oh." He picked it up. "But still!"

Sparx just wailed.

"Come on, I'm sure you'll feel better when you've powered up." He offered her his hand but she backed away until she hit the truck

"Don't touch me!"

"O.K. fine! Take the Lightning Flash!"

"You're crazy!" came out as a hoarse whisper. Shaking his head, Ace bypassed the shaking stick & grabbed her wrist. Gently but firmly he flipped her round & tucked his other arm around her waist.

"Come on" he said, launching into the air.

Sparx started struggling & pounding his arm with her fists & kicking him in the shins

"Ow!" yelled Ace.

But the struggling soon stopped when she saw how far from the ground they were & promptly fainted. Ace was really worried now, & determined to call Mark as soon as he reached Thunder Tower.

Watching from one of the windows of the Haunted House, Kilobite deftly sent one of his tentacles into the organ room & dragged Fear out by the neck.

"You failed!" he yelled at the tangled pile of bones, "He was handed to you on a silver platter & _still_ you can't defeat him!"

"But Kilobite . . ."

"Silence! Luckily for you the Lady Illusion seems to have done more damage than you did! When you have recovered from your dismal loss, you will pay Lightning a visit & see if you can redeem yourself!"

He tossed the hapless Fear back into his dark & dingy chamber.

_Yes_, mused Kilobite, _Lady Illusion may have done enough damage to ensure the end of all the Lightning Knights!_


	3. She's Bonkers!

"What do you mean she's gone crazy? . . . She attacked you with a stick? You're kidding, right? . . . O.K, O.K. I'll be right there." Mark hung up & stuffed his phone into his backpack. "Great, just great!" He sighed, turning to see Chuck.

"Wasup dude?"

"Hey Chuck. That was Ace. He thinks there's something wrong with Sparx. I'm gonna go check it out, you coming?"

"I would, but I promised Jessica I'd call her & you know what she gets like if I don't!"

"Yeah, she's not a Fisgus for nothing, right?"

Chuck just shrugged. He'd figured that considering Jessica was Wayne's cousin, he'd gotten off pretty lightly.

"Don't worry, it's probably just Ace over reacting. There've been more than a few times since he got those human emotions that **_I_** would have liked to attack him with a stick!"

"Tell me about it dude!"

"I better go. I'll call you if it's anything."

"Later man!"

"You'll call him if what's anything?" Mark turned around & walked straight in to Kat.

"Oh, Kat . . .Hi."

"Well?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"I need a good story for the school paper, & you two are always doing something mysterious."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Lied Mark, but Kat wasn't buying.

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"Umm . . . maybe later. Gotta go!" Said Mark before taking off up the hallway.

Kat sighed & stomped off in the opposite direction.

Ten minutes later Mark pulled his bike to a stop outside the Thunder Tower & walked inside.

"Kid! It's about time! What took you so long?"

"Some of us can't fly you know Ace."

"Yeah well, if we don't work out what's wrong with Sparx, you'll probably end up with the Lightning Flash."

"Ace, my parents won't even let me get a _dog_. So where is she anyway?"

Ace pointed over to the big wooden desk. It had been flipped over onto its side so that the top was facing them. Walking around it Mark found Sparx, still clutching her stick. She whimpered when she saw him. He crouched down until his eyes were level with hers.

"Sparx, if this is a joke, it's not funny!" Sparx just squeezed her eyes shut & waved her stick at him.

"What, no snappy comeback?" Mark sounded surprised. "O.K." He walked back over to Ace.

"Well? What do you think?"

"I'd say it's safe to assume that she's gone bonkers!"

"Oh." Ace looked glum.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll sort it out." Mark wasn't so sure they would, but he thought it was best if Ace didn't know that. "So what's the plan?"

"What about Chuck?"

They both knew Sparx had had a soft spot for Chuck ever since he went into the sixth & dimension saved her. She had been stuck there & they couldn't get hold of another piece of the amulet to bring her back.

"I'll give him a call"


	4. Figuring it out

"Sure, sounds good, Jess . . . sorry, ahem, sounds good, Jessy-wessy . . . no, I'm not slouching." Denied Chuck, straightening up. "Well I'm sorry if I sound like I'm slouching, but I promise you I'm not! Hang on, there's another call coming through . . . I have to take it . . . _pleasy-weasy_ Jessy-Wessy? Thanks!" BLEEP "Chucky M. in da house! . . . Hey dude! . . . She's _what_? . . . Don't worry man, the Big Byte is on his way!"

"Chuck! Man am I glad to see you!"

"Chillax, Mark. Where's Ace?"

"He went to get Random Virus"

"Uh, Why?"

"Random's a smart guy, he might come in handy. Besides, Ace was getting really jumpy, he needed to do something. I think he blames himself for this."

"You'd better show me the patient." Mark led Chuck around the desk where Sparx was huddled.

"Woah! It's like she's a different person!"

He sat on the floor on the other side of the desk & set up his laptop. He was getting down to the nitty-gritty of scrolling through thousands of files when Ace & Random Virus, walking & rolling respectively, entered the Thunder tower. Just at that moment Sparx stuck her head around the corner of the desk, saw the mixture of man, machine, & claw that was Random & started screaming again. First looking shocked, (he'd been screamed at by a lot of people, but Sparx wasn't one of them) then crestfallen. As he turned to go, Ace placed a restraining hand on his arm.

"She doesn't mean it Random, like I said, after that battle she went stark raving mad."

"Not mad," Chuck spoke up, "Something has damaged her memory files!" He looked up at a room of blank faces & sighed. "She has amnesia, memory loss!"

"How far back, can you tell?"

"You're talking to the Big Byte here, Mark. 'Course I can tell!" He tapped a few keys

"Woah!" he exclaimed, taken aback by the amount of damage. He hit a few more keys & let out another low "Woah!"

"Well?" asked Ace, Mark, & Random.

"Pretty much everything is gone, she doesn't know who she is, who we are, anything!"

"Not even that she's a Lightning Knight?"

"No, Ace, she doesn't even remember how to fight. She probably thinks she's been kidnapped or abducted by aliens or something!"

"Can you repair the damaged files?" Asked Mark.

"I'll try running a few repair programs, but it would help if we knew what caused it. Ace, what can you remember about Sparx's side of the battle?"

"Umm, she wiped out Anvil, then Googler, I was busy with Fear for a while after that, then there was a massive explosion, I think it might have been from Lady Illusion, that knocked her out cold. When she came to she was acting weird."

"I guess we need to find out what was in that bomb the Lady threw at her."

"I'll go!" said Ace & Random at the same time.

"Random, you go. Not another word Ace! Random knows how to handle Lady Illusion without being twisted around her little finger." Mark said, taking charge.

"And Anyway Ace, we need you here. If Sparx is going to remember anyone, it's going to be you."

"Speaking of Sparx, Where is she?" Asked Random.


	5. The Hunt's On

**A/n: Sorry for taking so long to update! I was away for a week. But I did finish writing the story & now I have an update for you! Enjoy! & Thanks for your reviews!**

There was a chorus of "What?"

"Her shadow's gone from behind the desk."

Mark ran behind the desk. Sparx was gone.

"Oh, great!" He moaned. "She's lost her memory, & now we've lost her!"

As the others started hunting, Random left for the carnival. The sooner they worked out how to clear up this mess, the better!

Pulling up outside the Carnival, Random tried to work out how to find Lady Illusion without attracting attention. He soon thought of a way. Wheeling his way to under the nearest loudspeaker & using his mind he switched on the microphones scattered around the carnival, channelling all the sound to his speaker. First switching on the one in the haunted house, he heard Lord Fear playing the organ. Quickly switching that one off, he turned his attention to Duff's office & heard what he was after.

Back at the Thunder Tower, Mark & Ace were searching for Sparx while Chuck worked at his computer.

"I can't find her, Mark."

"Just keep looking. It's not like she's gonna fly off. And look on the bright side, at least she's not off getting into trouble somewhere!"

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Sparx's screams filled the air.

_Oops. Spoke too soon! _Thought Mark.

All three looked up as Lord Fear, riding the Doom Wagon, reached down, pulled Sparx from her hiding place, & took off.

"Leave her alone, Fear!"

Ace prepared to go after him, but Anvil, Pig Face & Rotgut burst through the door. Rotgut headed straight for Chuck.

"Howdy, Pardner!"

"Oh, man!"

Mark grabbed the Lightning Lance & tossed it to Chuck before donning his wrist cannon & blasting Pig Face. Ace prepared to take on Anvil, while yelling up at the open roof,

"You'll regret this, Fear!"

"You did well today, Lady Illusion,"

Random heard Kilobite say.

"If all goes to plan I will see that you are rewarded."

"What plan is that, Kilobite?"

"Time will tell."

Leaving Kilobite to his scheming, Lady left the office & began walking towards the Haunted House. Random Virus, watching from the shadows, grabbed her arm from behind with his claw. Putting his hand over her mouth, he pulled her into a dark corner.

"What did you do to Sparx?" He demanded, "What was in that bomb?"

"I'm not telling you that!"

"Why?"

"Why? I want her to suffer, just like I do because of her!"

"How does Sparx make you suffer? & What did you do to her?!"

"Why do _you_ care so much?

_If that's how you want to play it!_ Thought Random.

"It's not _me_ I'm worried for. Poor Ace is so cut up about Sparx that he refused to come & see you!" _Well it's sort of true._

"You're lying!" Lady pulled herself out of his grip & backed away. "You _must_ be!"

Surprised at how much this had affected her, Random continued,

"Oh, yes. Sure. It's just not like Ace to care about Sparx! If it were, you'd have a reason to worry. But he clearly doesn't!"

Angered, Lady threw a bomb at Random. He deflected it with his claw & continued, slowly rolling towards her as he spoke.

"Hey, he only spends nearly every second with _her_ & barely any time with _you_. Which must mean he doesn't like her!"

"No! Ace loves me!" Yelled Lady, throwing another bomb. Random, tossing it aside, lost his patience. Grabbing her around the waist with his claw, he held her in the air.

Now tell me, what did you put in that bomb?"

"I'll never tell you!"

With that, Lady morphed into a snake. Slipping out of his claw she lunged at him. Random could see the venom dripping from her fangs.

"Here Kilobite, Take her. She won't stop screaming."

Lord Fear dropped Sparx at Kilobite's feet before retreating into the organ room, rubbing his temples.

"Whatcha' gonna do with her, boss?"

Dirty Rat hovered close to the ceiling. He had learnt that getting near Kilobite was a bad idea. Kilobite let his cold gaze fall on Sparx.

"I'm going to reprogram her, rodent."

Sitting in the tiny, dark, room at the back of his computer store, Rick, a.k.a. the master Programmer, was busy at his keyboard.

"Reprogram her barely covers it! Ha ha ha!"


	6. Discoveries

Mark, Chuck, & Ace had just finished up Pigface, Rotgut, & Anvil.

"You guys stay here. I'm going after Sparx." Said Ace, powering up.

"Ace, wait." Suggested Mark. "Random is already there. Besides, if we're going work out a way to help Sparx you'll need to be here."

"How am I supposed to help?"

"We need to work out a way to remind Sparx of who she is." Interrupted Chuck.

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

""I dunno dude, I'm not a girl!"

"Yeah, but I know someone who is." Mark pulled out his phone & started dialing. Kat picked up on the third ring.

"Hello."

"Kat, Hi. I need to ask you something."

"Mark? What's up?"

"O.K. Say you have a friend who has forgotten who they are. How do you remind them?"

"What do you mean? Like they fell in with the wrong crowd?"

"Sort of, yeah."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, say this friend is a . . . girl?"

"Oh. Is this about Sam?"

"No! No. It's . . . Um . . . about my friend's . . . girlfriend."

"And your friend's name is . . .?" Kat sounded sceptical.

"His name? His name is . . . Ace."

"Ace? That's different."

"Yeah, it is. Would you like to talk to him?"

"Sure."

Mark handed Ace the phone.

"Just go with it."

Ace sighed. _This can't help._

"Hello. This is Ace."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh. O.K. . . So what happened? Your girlfriend started hanging out with a bunch of losers? Forgot who she really is?"

"Um, well, She's not really my . . ." Ace was stopped by a glare from Mark.

"Yes, that's it."

"I had a friend who did that once, back where I used to live. We got her to read her diary, remind her of all the good times we'd had."

"Sp . . . Uh, Sally isn't really the diary keeping kind."

"The next best thing would have to be photos, you know, of Sally having fun with her real friends."

"Photos? That might just work. Thanks!" Ace tossed the phone back to Mark and started rummaging amongst the papers that had fallen from the desk.

"Thanks Kat. Gotta go!"

"Mark, wait!" yelled Kat, but Mark had hung up.

"Ace, what are you looking for?"

"Those photos Chuck took with his digitalized camera thingy. He printed them out the other week. Where are they?!?"

"You mean these?" Mark held up a hardcover book full of blank pages that was lying in one of the chairs. Someone had stuck the photos in it.

"Oh." Ace took the book. "Sparx must have done that."

Mark & Ace both turned around as Chuck, staring at his computer, suddenly exclaimed,

"What the? . . . Uh oh!"

"Uh oh what?' Asked Mark.

"Someone, or _something_, is reprogramming Sparx."

"_What_?!"

"They're replacing all those damaged memory files with the files from tons of old combat games."

"But why? Wouldn't a bunch of mixed up files confuse her more?"

"It's not a bunch of _mixed up_ files, it's just the ones involved in the _fighting_!"


	7. Surprises

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Random saw her coil & heard her hiss. He saw her lunge. In the split second before she struck, _he_ struck, reaching out grabbing her around the throat with his hand. Lady's angry hiss turned into a growl as she morphed into a jaguar, her sleek black coat & long white teeth gleaming.

Holding her off with his claw, Random looked around & saw an electrical socket. Ripping out the wires, he channelled the electricity through his body & into his claw. He held body as electricity surged through it, until she turned back into her normal form. Then he let her fall to the ground.

"I'll ask you one more time, what did youUgh!"

Random was thrown off balance by a kick to the jaw. As his vision cleared he looked around & saw Sparx standing there, her face expressionless.

"Sparx!? What are youooof!"

She silenced him with another kick &, in the blink of an eye reached out & grabbed his throat. Whatever she was doing paralysed Random, he couldn't move a muscle. Instead he used his mind, making lights flash, rides go into overdrive & activating every other bit of machinery in the Carnival. Sparx didn't even blink.

"Resistance is futile, Virus" Kilobite emerged out of nowhere.

"All she knows is how to fight. I've programmed her to be a lean, mean fighting machine."

He sent out a tentacle, picked up Lady Illusion, who was still lying on the ground, & stood her beside him.

"Let's test our new weapon, shall we?" Sparx, destroy him!" Kilobite pointed at Random Virus.

"Sparx No! Remember who you are! You don't . . ."

The rest was lost as Sparx launched into a lethal attack, using so many different styles of fighting that Random lost track. He could have used his claw, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. _Because you are weak, you pathetic coward! You can't even defeat this puny girl!_

"ARGH!" Roared Random, as his evil side took control. "Now you will pay!"

He raised his claw & lunged at Sparx. Not even this threw her. She just dodged & brought her fist down on the back of his head. Nobody noticed Ace arrive, gasping in shock at what he saw. Random Virus & Sparx having a huge battle, & Sparx was winning! For all of his amazing strength, Random just couldn't move fast enough to hit, or avoid, Sparx.

"Sparx, stop it! Remember who you are! Random, stop it! Remember who _you_ are! You're both Lightning Knights!"

They both ignored him. Kilobite suddenly spoke up.

"Sparx, cease & desist!"

Sparx obeyed immediately. Random, battered & exhausted, flopped over, his good & evil sides continuing their battle in his mind. Sparx turned to face Kilobite, awaiting further orders.

"Forget about _him_." Kilobite gestured to Random. "Destroy Ace Lightning!"

When she heard this, Lady Illusion dropped her head into her hands. _What have I done? _

_Please _don't try this at home!


	8. The End!

As Sparx turned to face him, Ace remembered why Mark had finally let him come.

"Sparx, look at these! Remember who you are!"

He held the book of photos open in front of her face. Sparx, still approaching him, finally seemed to focus on the photos. She stopped, as if frozen, then grabbed the book. Ace let her have it. As Sparx flicked through the book, each image, each face, brought memories flooding back.

"No! Stop that!" Kilobite sent a tentacle slithering towards the book. Random, waking up & seeing this, grabbed it with his claw. He squeezed until Kilobite screamed with pain, then let go. Kilobite slunk back into the shadows.

Sparx was still flicking through the photos as Random rolled up beside Ace. She reached the back of the book & closed it silently.

"Sparx?" Asked Ace tentatively.

Sparx looked up.

"Ace?" She collapsed, but Ace caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sparx, are you ok?"

"Mmmmm. Tired."

"Yeah, I'll bet you are." Ace sighed with relief. He scooped her up & was about to take off when he saw Lady Illusion watching them. His eyes met hers, & they gazed at one another for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few seconds. Then she gave him a flicker of a smile & disappeared.

Ace turned to Random.

"Come on," He sighed again & looked at Sparx, who was cradled in his arms. "Let's get her home."

"All the right files are present & correct. She's back to normal."

It was half an hour later & Chuck had just finished checking that Sparx was O.K.

All the Lightning Knights had powered up, & Sparx had been given a run down on the day's events (Her own memory was a little hazy on this.)

"Well of course I'm normal!"

Said Sparx. Pulling out her sword, she added,

"I just can't wait to make Kilobite pay!"

Mark & Chuck exchanged looks & Random rolled his eyes. Ace smiled & thumped her on the back.

"Good to have you back, Sparx!"

The End.


End file.
